


FAR from perfect

by LNewman2015



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: "I'm afraid your daughter will not be like other people, in fact she will be far from it." the doctor said as the two parents took in the new information with sad eyes. Years pass by and the girl felt nothing but emptiness...absolutely nothing. It wasn't until she ran away that she was able to unlock a whole new area of her life and to embrace the supernatural side of her life."Hi, I'm Peter Parker. What's your name?" A ten year old asked"Just call me Far..."





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is following Spiderman: Homecoming

A baby's cry was not heard that day. Only the silent weeps of a baby girl born into the world. Elizabeth Midford-Phantomhive, Wife of Ciel Phantomhive, had given birth to their first and only child. Yes, It had been thought she was barren but the pregnancy of their only daughter was the biggest and happiest surprise that would change their lives forever. The blonde woman held the newborn close, she had small little tufts of brown hair that she inherited from her grandmother. Elizabeth had bright blonde hair, often put into two twin drills when she was younger but now that she had matured it was put down more, and emerald green eyes to compliment the mix of bright colours she often wore.

Elizabeth ignored her aching body as she rocked the small girl whilst her husband came in to check on his wife. Elizabeth and Ciel (her husband) were polar opposites in every way you could think of, but none of it mattered at the end of the day because they made each other happy. Ciel stroked the baby girls cheek with his gloved thumb with a small smile, one that he rarely shows. All that was left was a name for the baby. Ciel had navy blue hair that differed completely from his wife and a single sapphire eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch to cover a deep dark secret the Phantomhivr name held.

"Francis-Angelina-Rachel Midford-Phantomhive, Quite the mouthful don't you think Lizzy?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth giggled and shook her head, "I think it's sweet that she's named after all her grandmothers," she gleamed. Angelina, Rachel, And Francis were all amazing women in the time of their lives. Angelina (commonly known as Madame Red) was a doctor of the 1800's studying the ways of medicine that made her unlike her family. She had the bright red hair of her father, she hated it so much but kept it no matter what before dying a tragic death. Rachel was the wife of Vincent Phantomhive, the father of Ciel, and was a mother known throughout London. Francis was the marchioness Midford and had an older son called Edward. Unfortunately, neither of them lived long enough to see the young girl born into the world and named after them. The part of Francis-Angelina-Rachel (or Far) that set her apart from everyone; was that she was half demon, half angel; and...

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your daughter will not be like other people and might not ever be. She has an unnameable condition where she will not feel a single emotion but emptiness. Hence why she hasn't cried. Teaching her emotions will be next to impossible, I'm so sorry" the doctor informed them. The two looked at their daughter with sadness. How will little Francis-Angelina-Rachel cope in the big bad world? Will she face it alone? Or will she find something or someone to help guide her?


	2. Chapter 2

'Mother tried to make me lift the corners of my lips again, to smile. Mother and Father are constantly trying so hard to make me happy but all I feel is empty. I want to feel what they feel...if anything, I feel pity for them. They constantly try but get no result at any point. There's no point in trying, I will run away, I want to figure this out one my own no matter how long it takes! I may be ten years old but I know what to do to survive after watching the servants,' 

Little Far wrote in her journal and setting it aside. It was currently midnight in Hartland, the Phantomhives had moved to the very edge of England to set aside commission of the busy city and live their lives happily. Far's chestnut hair was neatly tied into a bun, it was incredibly long for her age but easy to tame (A/N: If only I had that kind of hair x3) with her Phantomhive ring resting on her thumb. Despite being so young, her father gave her the Phantomhive ring at an early age. She ignored the screams of agony that she heard from previous wearers and carried on like normal. Far crawled up to her windowsill, trying to brush off the sleepiness that tried to overcome her.

She grabbed onto a string of loose moss that grew on the sides of her window and clambered down it as quietly as possible, unaware of the butler that knew of her movements. She felt no pain when the thorns pricked and pierced her skin nor when she tripped and fell and the ground grazed her delicate skin. She ran using the speed she gained from her father's demonic side and made her way to the docks of Hartland. Nobody was around to see her steal one of the large trading boats, sailing far away from home that she could. Eventually, she had docked in Queens, United States. By now, the sun had risen once more and people were bustling out for work. People payed no mind to the wondering ten year old in the streets, only another ten year old did. He let go of his aunt's hand and went over to her and greeted himself.

"Hello! I'm Peter Parker!" He greeted with a beaming smile. Far on the other hand, was completely confused as something bubbled in her chest. 

"J-just call me Far..." she replied before he shook her hand. A small smile graced her lips for the first time ever as she felt the first emotion of her life: Happiness


	3. Chapter 3

Far POV

"Come on slowpoke! We're going to be late for class!!" I yelled out to my best friend, Peter Parker, as we ran all throughout the school to find our way to class. The hallways were completely empty, proving how late they were. The fifteen year old boy was trailing after me, still fast but not able to catch up.

 I'm Francis-Angelina-Rachel, or Far for short. That's Peter Parker who's running after me, he's my closest friend since I was ten. My speech is short and simple since there is no other way to explain it. We ran to our first class of the day, only barely making it through the door without being late. Nobody paid any attention to us as we were constantly late all the time and sometimes even skipped school, nobody really knew why and some didn't bother to even question it. Lessons seemed to go by slower than normal, so I brought out my small journal and wrote down whatever I needed on a fresh page. In my slightly messy handwriting were names of emotions on the lines, followed by an explanation of it and the date it was felt. I wrote down a new one that I knew was common...Boredom! 

I had felt a variety of different feelings over the five years of being in the US. It was weird at first, but I had grown accustomed to it. As far as I knew, my parents were no where near me and I had no idea if they were even looking for me. "Boredom?" Peter asked after looking over my shoulder from behind me. I didn't notice how close he had leant over to see what I was doing until I actually felt his head resting on my shoulder. I giggled slightly, it wasn't unusual now, and rolled my eyes "Can you blame me though?" I asked rhetorically. He smiled in a silly way since it was painfully obvious everyone else was bored too. What felt like hours passed and the bell finally went off for second period. I stopped at my locker while Peter stopped at his, Ned (Another long term friend) was telling him about the new LEGO death star he had gotten. We were all going to go build it 'round mine and Peter's after school.

I had been living with Peter and May since I was ten and I was incredibly grateful. They were there for me and I returned the favour, especially when Ben (May's husband and Peter's uncle) passed away. I wasn't like other people though, I never was a never will be. I have to fake being normal almost every hour of every single day to avoid being picked on. But despite that, I still do...but not as extreme as I thought. My bully (more like everyone's bully) is Flash Thompson. He thinks he's all high and mighty and loves to give me and Peter a hard time, but thats ok because I was able to feel sadness and loneliness for the first time...

And I never want to feel it again...


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late and Peter and I were trying to get back to his apartment before May thought anything suspicious, Peter's backpack had been taken with his clothes so he was stuck in his suit until we got back. We were the infamous vigilant duo of Spiderman and Devi. Our identities were hidden by masks that we made, but recently (More like a few months ago) Tony Stark had recruited us as avengers. We fought against Captain America recently and had to avoid any questions from May when we returned completely battered and bruised. We had been upgraded terms of our suits; his old red and blue suit was no longer mere fabrics sewn together, it was spandex with high tech gear woven into it; mine was no longer just a jacket, mask and sunglasses, it was a full blown spandex suit too but mine was a daredevil red with pre white accents and a mask covering my mouth and eyes.

Peter gained his powers through a radioactive spider bite a year or so ago, it caused him to be a little loopy before returning to his old self. The secret was kept from absolutely everyone except Mr Stark. Peter held onto my waist as we swung through his bedroom window and he stuck to the ceiling for a moment and I stayed holding on to the walls as our masks were removed. We then landed on the floor, not a moment to breathe before a crashing sound was heard in that same room. It was Ned who had dropped a fully built LEGO death star on the floor in awe of finding out our identities. "What was that?" May called out. Our heads snapped to the door as I shut it carefully, "Nothing, nothing," Peter replied back.

I threw on a bathrobe over my suit while Peter was trying to explain to Ned that 'he wasn't spiderman' while he was in nothing but his underwear. I had to look away to stop myself from blushing before taking mental note to write down and research the new feeling that crept onto my heart. The door suddenly opened, making me jump from being startled and saw it was May, "The turkey meatloaf recipe was a disaster. Lets go out to dinner, Ned?" May asked Ned if he wanted to join us after finishing her coughing fit from the disastrous meatloaf. He nodded but Peter quickly strayed her from the idea.

In the end, Ned kept the secret and we both changed from our suits before he started asking questions about our abilities. It was slowly becoming annoying as hell but I kept acting like it didn't bother me. My fingers traced the ring that had now sat snugly on my thumb, it was my prized possession and never took it off even as Devi, the screams of agony of previous Phantomhives before me echoed in my mind but I didn't feel any pity for them

...I felt...empty...once again


	5. Chapter 5

Gym was one of our classes the next day and it was the worst one by far. I was sat with Liz and her friends since she thought we were friends and I didn't really fancy the idea of sitting alone. They were talking about the different superheroes and avengers while Ned kept asking Peter questions about his abilities. It was sweet at first because it meant he admired what we do but then it became annoying after the sixth question. "Well, what about Spiderman?" One of the boys asked Liz after a while. A small smile crept to my lips before glancing at Peter, making sure he was listening to this. After all, he did like Liz and as his friend I've got to push him in the right direction toward her...right? We were just friends and nothing more right?

"It's just spiderman. Did you guys see that security cam on youtube?" Liz tried to hide the fact that she was actually gushing over spiderman instead of just discreetly praising him. I giggled as I kept my small journal close to me, "Sounds like she's crushing on him," I teased with a fake smile on my face, only one that couldn't be identified as fake after I perfected it two years ago. Now Peter was listening with Ned, "You don't even know what he looks like," one of the boys who was with us stated. Some of them agreed but one of the girls tried to tease him in a way that made me stop for a moment, "Like you can talk, you have a crush on Devi! You don't even know what she looks like," they teased and I froze for a moment. I gripped my book tighter and tried to hide the embarrassment that slowly crept onto my face. 

"I wouldn't care, I would still love him for the person he is on the inside," Liz smiled as she tried to hide the slight blush that dusted her cheeks. I was happy for Peter, because it meant that Liz would like him if she knew his identity. But at the same time I was...Angry....confused...I didn't want her to like him....I was jealous. I hated this feeling so much. It all meant one thing and I didn't want to say it at all. Until I came to terms with myself, I kept acting as if nothing had happened...I didn't even write the word jealousy in my journal until I was out of sight of everyone. I hated jealousy, it made me feel guilty, which made me feel sad...It crushed my heart to feel this...


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of gym was the most humiliating part of that day. Ned got up and said, "Peter knows Spiderman and Far knows Devi," he confessed, in hopes that Liz would be impressed and talk more with Peter. But boy was he wrong and shouldn't have done that. My cheeks flushed red from slight embarrassment and hugged my journal to my chest as I looked away from everyone. "uh...no....W-We don't!" Peter sputtered out, trying to conceal our identities but failing slightly from his stuttering. I shook my head rapidly to deny that I knew Devi (since I was Devi), "nope! not at all!" I denied as my rosy cheeks became redder by the moment. Flash Thompson the slid down there with a mischievous grin, ready to slash at us with insults and ways to pick on us, "They're friends? Yeah, like how Coach Wilson is friends with Captain America," he scoffed while looking at both of us. 

I slowly made my way over to Peter and turned away from everyone to prevent anyone seeing the change in my eyes. I am half demon, half angel by courtesy of my parents. When I become angry, my eyes shift from the emerald green that I inherited from my mother to a fuchsia and my iris' become cat slits. It's freaky to see for the first time and can scare you if you are not expecting it, but it can label you for life if a human sees it. Peter looked over at Liz as he tried to say, "We've met them a couple of times through my Stark internship. I'm not really supposed to talk about it though," he said the last sentence through gritted teeth as he looked over at Ned slightly mad. I had calmed down by now and was able to face the class, but only barely. 

"Thats awesome. Hey maybe you should invite them to Liz's party, right?" he said, trying to taunt us further. Liz shook her head, "It's ok, I know Peter is too busy for parties anyway," she responded. I remember Liz inviting me to the party...and I said yes. I sighed inwardlY, parties weren't really my thing but I had to go to keep up the image of being 'normal'. It stunned Peter for a moment, 'is that what she thinks of me?' his expression read. "Oh come on, they'll both be there. Right Parker? Phatomhive?" Flash taunted one last time before the bell went of and we had to change before leaving. "What are you doing?" Peter asked with a panicked tone to Ned. Ned made a face at Peter before saying, "Dude, if any one of us two had a chance with a senior girl, it's you!" he exclaimed before walking out. I hung behind them both after we all changed as a feeling of sadness struck at my heart, I wanted to be supportive and help him but at the same time...I wanted him all to myself...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: from now on, there could be some strong language throughout the rest of chapters

I thought my humiliation couldn't carry on from there, but then when the party came it dragged on. We arrived there and I immediately felt out of place, a gut wrenching feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach as if to say I shouldn't be there. Peter reassured me with a hand on my waist and keeping me close so I didn't freak out from being uncomfortable. "I can't believe you guys came to this lame party," Michelle, a girl from our school, stated to the three of us. Ned then pointed out, "But you're here too." Michelle then raised an eyebrow to answer 'am I?' which was slightly weird but none of us questioned it. 

We kept walking on until Liz came up to greet us. It spooked me for a second and out o instinct, I went to grab something from my dress. I was wearing a dress that was relatively long to hide two duelling swords in its hilt, the skirts were removable if I ever got into a fight. When I realised it was a just Liz, I relaxed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh my gosh, hey guys! Cool hat Ned," she complimented the hat that Ned was wearing, before we went in he said it was like a confidence booster. I smiled fakery yet brightly and told her, "This party looks awesome!" With a a fake amazed tone. I then noticed how Peter and Liz were staring at each other until a smash from another room snapped Liz out of it, "Oh my parents are going to kill me if something's broken," Liz said quickly before walking off to see what happened. 

The fake smile on my lips then faded to a monotonous expression. "Dude what are you doing? She's here, suit up! The both of you," Ned exclaimed quietly at both Peter and me. I shook my head, "No, Devi nor Spiderman are party tricks," I said with my normal voice. Despite the emptiness that came with this, it had its perks with mercilessness and not caring. "Hey Parker! Where's your pal spiderman? Let me guess, with your imaginary girlfriend?" Flash teased on a microphone. A sudden anger rushed over me as he continued, "Wait, thats not spiderman. Thats just Ned in a red shirt!"  I grabbed one of my duelling swords by the hilt and was about to bring it out when Peter stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. I threw Flash a murderous glare, this was the first time I truly would have killed someone if they didn't stop me. 

Peter then left to suit up and kick some ass but ended up not even showing up. They chanted insulting names for Peter and I had to restrain myself...but then Flash decided to tease me to tears. "What about you Phantomhive? Whats this?" He said, holding up met journal. My eyes widened, I thought I had left that in my bag at home! Flash then laughed, "It's very weird, why the3 hell do you even have it? Take it back," he tossed it back to me and I caught it quickly. I thought that he was generally returning it to me out of kindness, but that wasn't what Flash did. I looked through the pages and some were torn and others were graffitied with insults like 'freak', 'creep', and 'loser'. It was five years of hard work completely destroyed...


	8. Chapter 8

I was sat by the window back at the apartment with puffy eyes. I had ran all the way home with tears streaming down my face, I didn't even think to check how Peter was or where he disappeared to. I had a cup of earl grey tea in my hands whilst wrapped in a blanket, I had steadied my tears and was able to explain to May (Peter's Aunt) what had happened. Speaking of, she knocked on the door before entering and smiled slightly, "How are you doing Fran?" She asked, using the nickname she had for me when she found out what FAR stood for. I chuckled half-heartedly and gave her a small but genuine smile, "I'm alright now May, thanks." The older woman nodded before turning away to leave but stopped when she remembered, "Would now be a bad time for a visitor?" she checked with me. I shook my head no before she left properly. The door then opened again and it made me stiffen almost instantly.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked slightly bitterly. Sebastian was the butler of my father, he was the demon that transformed my father into who he was now. I had to hand it to him though, if it wasn't for Sebastian, my father would have been dead long before now. Sebastian had coal black hair with a matching black suit and white dress shirt. What really made him unique to everyone, he had crimson red eyes. An 'innocent' (meaning 'I mean business so listen you little shit') smile was on his lips as he sat beside me, "Whats with the attitude miss Francis?" He asked making me roll my eyes. "Cut the bullshit and tell me," I growled as I drank some more of my tea. He chuckled slightly at mu forwardness but told me anyway, "Your parents wish to see you," he said, but I had a feeling there was a catch so I raised my eyebrow. "In England," he finished. I sighed heavily, "No! I'm staying here in Queens, so if they want to speak to me then they will have to come here," I said stubbornly. 

As annoying and hellish the past week had been for me, I was really enjoying the human life in America. Peter then opened the door to see me but froze when he saw Sebastian, "I can come back later?" he trailed off but I beckoned him back in. After introducing Peter to Sebastian, he left leaving me alone with Peter. "Until next time young mistress," Sebastian bowed and left through the window. I sighed, "Show off..." Peter laughed and pulled me into a hug, "I heard what happened and I'm sorry. Are you going to start over?" he asked, referring to the destroyed journal that now sat in the bin. I shook my head, "Nah, I'll just get through it," I smiled. The night drew closer and it was time I went to sleep. Before Peter left the room, I reached up and kissed his cheek before letting him go, "Thank you...goodnight," I smiled before shutting the door and going to slee


	9. Chapter 9

I was very well aware that Sebastian was watching me in a crow form. Every class I was in, a crow was sat in a tree or on the window side watching me and only me. I met with Peter and Ned in the engineering room where they were inspecting a glowing purple rock, "What's this?" I asked while leaning over the boys' shoulders. My sudden presence made them jump but then calmed down, "I don't know, but some guy tried to vaporise me with it last night," Peter explained. I was paying attention, but the red eyed crow was literally staring into my soul. "Awesome!" Ned exclaimed quietly, but both Peter and I gave him a look that said 'no it's not' and he changed his answer, "I mean, not awesome. Totally not cool." I rolled my eyes with a soft smile. We then continued to find different components attached to the rock that made me realise "whoever is using this is combining alien technology with ours," I stated. The boys agreed before we put it away for safekeeping until we knew what it really was.

As we walked down the halls, Peter then stopped us really quickly and hid behind the wall. "What's going on?" I whispered, taking this as a quiet situation. Peter checked the area but kept an arm holding us back, "those are the guys that tried to kill me," he exhaled, releasing a breath he forgot he was holding. The word kill instantly made me panic , "Kill?!" my voice cracked as I spoke 'quietly'. Thankfully, the men that were there had turned into the engineering room. Peter told us to stay put as he went to check out what they were doing but I followed him regardless. We stayed crouched down and said no words to not risk getting caught. I itched my back only to pull out....a feather? I was incredibly confused but then saw that a couple more fell from under my shirt. 

Careful to not be seen, Peter stuck a tracker on the men so we could see where they were going. The feathers kept falling from my shirt but nobody noticed since I hid it under a large jacket. Sebastian followed me all the way home, I went in my room and locked it and shut the windows and curtains before taking off my shirt. A pair of pure white wings then unfolded from my back. I shrieked in fear, What the hell was going on?!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: These next chapters will be in collaboration with my awesome friend on Wattpad 15th_Prince_Stevi . She is an awesome writer who is currently working on a story called 'neon horoscopes'. Its not up yet but I've read snippets and seen comics of hers and they're amazing. So these chapters will involve her characters crossed with my story. Go check ma gurl out and tell her I sent ya! ;3

 

??? P.O.V

Alois and I are dead tired. He desperately wanted to escape his mother's clutches and have some free time. So here we are, in town, doing... God knows, what?! Unfortunately I can't just levitate about when in public - Al already scolded me for nearly outing myself as a non-human again-

"What... the heck..?"

Time to hold that thought.

There's a scent. A funny scent. Not the scent you spray on yourself, not the scent you spray out of yourself, it's so familiar-! I feel clouded with so many memories and feelings... I smell my mother and my father, but at the same time it's none of them at all.

"Ellie!" I hear her say.

"El! El!" I hear him say.

"El... Elizabeth... El?"

"El?"

I snap out of the cinematic preview of memories. "Elizabeth, are you feeling okay?" Al questions. His face is downcast, he can sense something that I'm not.

"Muffin, stay here and... check out those cool uniforms for sale in that old shop!" I say, all my syllables being rushed together in a 'huff'. My head turns towards the strongest trail of the ivy-type smell, until I lock onto two figures; one is a boy, probably my age. But the aroma is coming from the girl beside him, no older than 12, maybe? She has shiny, chestnut-red hair swinging in a ponytail, and there's a faint green glare escaping her eyes. And....

A trail of snow white feathers trailing behind her.

 

"Gotcha."

Far P.O.V

I was walking with Peter to the store to grab a couple of things for us since Ned was going to camp out with us as we watched the tracker. I had a small glare in my eyes when people told me how mature I was for a 12 year old. I didn't notice the trail of feathers behind me as I walked on.

 

I heard a faint "Gotcha" behind me, I twisted my head around slightly to see a girl around my age (but much taller) looking at me.


	11. Chapter 11

Far P.O.V

"Can I help you?" I asked confusedly, letting Peter go on ahead. Only then did I notice the trail of feathers following my step and bit my lip with a slight fear in my chest but being well hidden but my empty facade. The girl was certainly quite tall, it's especially noticable as she approaches me further. Eyeing her up and down, I saw that she had Amaranthine-purple hair that swung below her waist, an oddly placed bandaid on her right cheek (which was a rosy pink compared to her tanned, olive skin) and the girl wore a floral shirt underneath blue dungarees accompanied by dusty Timberlands that were a few sizes too large. It was especially noticable as she approached me further. I tried to hide my intimidation. I kept up the cold facade as the emptiness re-entered my heart when Peter left my side. 

"Why are you following me? Stop it." I spat. I didn't even think to acknowledge that she could've been talking to herself or somebody else. But I knew that she intended to attract my attention, as her eyes were drawn to the solitary feather that lay on the cold pavement. "The real question is," she started, "are you the one following me?" 'What does she mean?' I thought to myself. Was she being followed herself? Why? No, why should it have mattered? She was irrelevant. I should've spared my feelings - as if I had any. She continued, "You're not from this universe. I know it. I'm not either! My mother is a demon and my father-"

I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth, "Never speak of our kind out loud in human presence," I growled while I pulled her down tommy height by her shirt. My eyes had become fuchsia (like they did in gym class). I dragged her along to an alleyway and pushed her against the brick wall. "How do you know about me?" I asked with authority in my tone. I could hear slight ripping coming from my shirt as my wings tore through my jacket and shirt and unfolded. "I could sense you, I'm just like you."


	12. Chapter 12

After that encounter with Elizabeth (which I found out her name was), I kept in contact with her and frequently met up with her. It was quite uncomfortable at first since she had the same name as my mother, but I got used to it after I found out she shifts into different genders. Currently, I was sat on Peter's bed as he showed Ned and I a map of the city and a little blip showed up indicating thats where the men where that tried to kill him. They were currently in Brooklyn. I still felt angry and protective of Peter when I found that out .We where there for hours.

Peter was hanging upside down eating Doritos while Ned was on the bottom bunk watching the tracker, I on the other hand was eating a sweet from my father's company 'Funtom'. "Staten Island," Ned informed us of the location. I sighed and continued chewing on the strawberry flavoured sweet. "What even is that?" Peter asked, inspecting the usual packaging. Ned cut me off before I could reply, "Is it a British sweet?" he asked. I shook my head, "It's a Funtom sweet, the company died out after 1880," I explained as I took a bite out of the chocolate flavour. The boys were confused, "Then how did you get ahold of them?" Peter asked while Ned looked up the company, "My family worked in the company and managed to keep the recipe," I lied through my teeth. 

Three hours later, the sun was going down, "leaving Jersey," Ned updated us. Peter was checking out his spiderman stuff sitting on his bed while I had fallen asleep on his lap, by accident of course!

Finally, the men stopped in Marilyn  after two more hours. My face was incredibly red when I woke up considering how I didn't notice that Peter had almost fallen asleep with me. "What's there?" I asked. Peter shrugged before replying, "Evil Lair?" he asked rhetorically. We all wondered how we were going to get to Marilyn before I pointed out, "It's not that far from D.C. And the Academic Decathlon is tomorrow," A small but hollow smile was on my lips before texting El that I won't be able to meet them for a couple of days.

Looks like the Academic Decathlon team gets a little bigger


	13. Chapter 13

The Decathlon team were about to board the bus when they all stopped once they saw Peter running toward them. I had my jacket on and my Phantomhive ring as well as a pair of jeans and blue and purple plaid shirt hiding my suit underneath. "I was hoping to rejoin the team," Peter confessed to the coach. Flash (who was unfortunately also on the team), shook his head rapidly, "No way! You can't just quit on us and the show up and be welcomed back by everyone," Flash grumbled. The teacher on the other hand did the opposite, "Welcome back Peter. Flash, you're back to first alternate," He said. Flash looked at him bewildered and slightly offended, "He's taking your place," he said in an obvious tone. 

Michelle then sighed and came up to the small group, "Can we hurry this up? I wanna get some light protesting in the MC before dinner," she stated in a bored tone. The teacher then looked at Michelle as Flash handed Peter his jacket (despite how much he didn't want to), "Protesting is Patriotic, get on the bus," he said before we all got on the bus finally and started practicing questions. "Ok, the next topic is the moons of Saturn," Liz said, holding queue-cards with the answers on.

"The second law of dimantic,"

"Frank Sinatra,"

"4 something," Flash guessed boredly.

"Flash is wrong," Abraham (Another member of the club) corrected, making us have a big laugh.

"Ok guys, let's focus on the next one," Liz said. The teacher told her not to overwork us. Liz was a good person and Peter deserves a girl like her. Peter then answered a question which made her smile at him and welcome him back. "Who was the last standing heir of the Funtom company in 1880?" Liz said a question while Pete was on the phone with Happy (a guy Tony Stark asked to watch over Peter). Nobody answered the question so I buzzed in, "Ciel Phantomhive," I smirked and crossed my arms. The damn red eyed crow was still following me but I didn't let it bother me. "no. Look it's just a school trip. It's no big deal. And besides, putting a tracker on me is a complete violation of my privacy," Peter spoke to Happy. Ned pointed to the tracker that he hid sneakily "That's different," Peter whispered but Happy caught on. 

When we arrived at the hotel, we gathered in the one room at night.


	14. Chapter 14

We removed the tracker from Peters suit the following night. I didn't have a tracker on mine since Mr Stark seemingly trusts me and my abilities -Either that or he's afraid of me. It took us a while to find where the chip was located but we did in the end and found that it was embedded in some of the thread. "Have fun tracking this lamp Happy" Peter mumbled as he put the tracker onto the hotel lamp. I rolled my eyes and plucked out a feather that sat in my back. I flinched in pain but it was irritating anyway. Peter then sat beside Ned and asked him if there was anything new with his abilities, "yeah but it seems like it's blocked but some sort of Training wheels initiation," he replied as he hacked into the suit's mechanics. Peter sighed and jumped on the bed beside us, "I don't get it! He's treating me like a kid! You don't see a tracker on Far!" he complained like a child, making me roll my eyes. "That's because he's scared of me, " I smirked as I let them see my eyes flash fuchsia in the dim light. It was very obvious to see.

They dropped the topic altogether about my non-existent tracker. Ned was put in charge of the glowing rock and unlocked the "Training wheels mode" on Peter's suit - thanks to his persistence - and we had our suits on underneath a hoodie and clothing. All of a sudden, the entire decathlon team ran past us in bathing suits, Liz stopped by us, "We're going to the pool, you guys joining?" She asked. I saw Peter not able to keep his eyes off her, I sighed in slight disappointment but said nothing. "W-We'll join you in a minute," Pete said quietly. When they all left, we got into our suits and sat on the roof as I had to watch him gape at Liz. "Get your shit together Peter and lets go," I grumbled and went off to find those guys who we tracked.


	15. Chapter 15

Third person  
When the two got their suits on completely, Peter then heard a voice come from out of nowhere. Far couldn't hear it though, "Good evening Peter," It said. It was a woman's voice but it was quite alike to a robot, "Hello?" He replied while looking around the place. He was incredibly confused, "Congratulations on completing your Training wheels protocol and gaining access to your suit's full capability," the voice complimented as Peter was shown many different abilities that the suit came with. Peter thanked the voice before it asked, "So, where would you like to go?" Peter looked at Far, who had a completely confused face as to who he was talking to, "I put a tracker on someone. He's a bad guy," Peter replied and waited for the mysterious voice to track it.

"Who are you talking to?" Far asked, she still had a slightly bitter tone but still tried to be as happy as she possibly could. Peter then saw that there was a GPS installed into the mask and he saw the current location of the men he had tracked, "Ok...As long as we can make it back to the Decathlon," he mumbled before he swung and landed on top of a truck and Devi ran and jumped onto it. "100 meters to destination. Jump now," the woman/robot informed him. Peter did so and jumped off the truck and landed on the ground while Far just slid off and landed beside him. "There are three guys over there," She whispered to Peter before he stood on top of the gas station sign and Far sat beside him. 

"Hey, suit lady, what are they doing?" Peter asked the suit AI. 

"Would you like to hear what they are saying?" the AI responded. Peters eyes widened before saying yes. Far rolled her eyes before diving off of the sign and hiding behind a gas stop. "Woah, They're in the middle of a heist. I can catch them all red handed, this is awesome," Peter mumbles excitedly. Far coughed discreetly to indicate her presence, "We can catch them red handed," Peter corrected himself. "Okay i'm gonna go closer so I can see what's happening," He narrated his movements. The suit lady then asked, "would you like me to engage in enhanced combat mode?" Peter then saw this as an opportunity "Yeah!" He smiled under his red mask.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok, engage in instant kill mode," The suit AI said. Immediately, Peter panicked and cancelled it off immediately. Far giggled slightly when she saw him fall flat on his face, she walked over to him and held her hand out to him, "It appears you fell on your face," She pointed out the obvious with a smile. Despite the small anger she felt in her heart, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. They listened and followed the men to a truck until a vulture-like machine came flying in and landing on a moving truck! Peter gasped quietly, "That's the guy that dropped me in the lake," he explained to Far. Far's eyes widened,

"You didn't tell me you were dropped in a lake!" She growled at him before hoisting herself up to the roof and watching what the culture was doing. Peter noticed her leaning and quickly held her by the waist to prevent her from falling, but they both did as soon as the Vulture left. He had used four cubes to make an opening in the roof and go in before leaving and closing it off after the two dropped into it, thankfully he did it notice the duo. 

Peter fell and hit his head quite hard while Far hit her head on a crate before falling beside Peter, both unconscious. They woke up hours later with the truck no longer moving, "It appears you have a minor concussion," the suit lady said to Peter when he woke up with his head in pain. He sighed a little annoyed since it was quite obvious. He kicked open the truck door with caution to who could have been ambushing them, but only to find they were in a large vault of more trucks.

"You are in the most secure area in New York, the door opens in the morning," the AI said, making Peter bang on the large gate wanting to get out. "Far, wake up!" He called out to her, she slowly got up while groaning. "Why is my head ringing?" she asked herself before seeing where they were and repeated 'no' as she looked around.  She kept kicking and punching the concrete door until her knuckles bled through her suit, "We can't be in here! The decathlon starts soon!!" She panicked. 

Half an hour later, Peter settled on calling the AI Karen after explaining to her why he couldn't call her Liz. Far sat against the wall in denial. "What about your partner?" Karen asked Peter. Now he had to be quiet when explaining her, "I don't know why she calls herself Far, but she's an amazing person."


	17. Chapter 17

A picture of a young girl that looked similar to Far came up on the 'screen'  in Peter's mask. "From facial recognition, your partner seems to match the identity of Francis-Angelina-Rachel Midford-Phantomhive who went missing five years ago," Karen explained. Peters eyes widened 'That's such a long name, no wonder she calls herself Far' He thought, slightly amused. "And by the way you had described her to me, it sounds like you like her more than you like Liz," Karen teased, Peter then rolled his eyes. Far had had enough of this and used a spare blade in her pocket to climb up the wall to the circuit, "We need to get out of here Peter!" She exclaimed and started working on the different wires to open the door. He used his webs to hang beside her and help out, it took over 100 tries but they finally got it open. It was only for them to realise that the Decathlon had started! 

They ran and ran to try and get to the Decathlon. "Devi! The glowing thing in Ned's backpack is a bomb!!! He's not answering his phone!" Peter exclaimed as they jumped over cars. Far started panicking, 'the situation just got a whole lot more complicated' she thought.

They ran and reached a monument where they saw Michelle standing outside. "My friends are up there!" she exclaimed as we heard people on the outside screaming in fear because the elevator had broken down and was about to fall! The monument was too tall to climb in time, Far then grabbed Peter's hand and managed to let her wings (inherited from her mother) rip through her shirt and let them fly up to the window. Since she wasn't used to it, Far struggled to fly so it was quite slow. 

Police helicopters showed up on the scene and informed the two to leave the premises, but they weren't having it. It took a lot of momentum to break through the window and land on the elevator. The majority of the Decathlon team were in there too! The duo helped get the team out (it appeared that Flash only cared about his trophy and his life only ).  Liz was the last one left and she fell!

Thankfully, Peter caught her hand in time and boosted her up to the floor, "Go on, tell her," Karen said, telling Peter to tell Liz that he was Spider-man. Peter looked between Liz and Far, wondering who to choose but him falling cut his thoughts off.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter left the building to see his Aunt May waiting for him. As soon as he was within arms reach, May pulled him into the tightest hug he ever thought she could do. "I'm fine Aunt May," he told her but she wasn't having it at all. Parents and guardians were all around the monument hugging their children and making sure they were ok, but a particular pair of parents caught Peters eye. He saw Sebastian from a few days ago with a woman with Blonde hair and emerald green eyes (ones that he had seen on Far) and a man with navy blue hair and a single bright blue eye with an eyepatch. They were looking around for someone specific. 

"PETER!!!!" He heard Far call out to him loudly. He turned around and saw her running toward him quickly before hugging him. The she had her legs wrapped spring his waist as she hugged him tightly, "You scared me so much don't ever do that again!" she exclaimed as she felt tears prick her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she felt him hug her back. The two ignored May taking a picture of them and kept in the tight hug. People stared at them with slight awe, mumbling things about 'young love' . Far set herself onto the floor and grabbed his face before kissing Peters lips quickly and hugging him again. The two were blushing furiously but didn't let go of each other.

A cough from behind them made them pull apart however. "That's not how to behave in public my lady, no matter how much you wanted to see him," a voice said. Far looked at them after letting go, "Shut up Sebastian," she grumbled before fixing herself. Sebastian chuckled at her fired attitude, "I wouldn't speak like that, your parents are here," he tutted before the man and woman from before walked over. "Francis-Angelina-Rachel Midford-Phantomhive you scared us to death!!!" the woman exclaimed before pulling Far toward her and covering her forehead and cheeks in kisses. Far was at a loss for words, "Elizabeth," the man said sternly. 'So her mother is called Elizabeth too? So many Elizabeth's...' Peter thought tiredly.  

"Mum...Dad...What are you doing here?" Far asked still extremely confused. Elizabeth grinned, "We searched the globe over for you! We missed you so much! Look how cute you've grown!" She exclaimed while gushing over Far's grown appearance. Far hesitated to reply but she did...quite sassily too, "Don't you mean, you sat on your asses all day until you finally decided to send Sebastian out to find me?" She replied bitterly before going home with Peter and May.


	19. Chapter 19

Elwood's POV 

Meeting Far was a really nice experience for me. Finally, I can talk to someone about my home and my life without feeling judged... Oh, and yes, I did tell her about the whole "shapeshifting gender" thing; she wasn't bothered by it, "it's like I have 3 new siblings," she told me.

Now, we're cross-legged and chatting away about the most pointless of subjects on her soft, single sized bed. Far doesn't want Alois to know about her just yet, so I call him to tell him the best excuses as to why I won't be home until tomorrow - I'm at a sleepover. To be brutally honest, I don't think I'll be allowed to actually spend the night, but anything to protect my new sister must be done by keeping a certain Blueberry out of the equation.

"So, you don't.... feel things?" I ask her to keep up the conversation and drag it away from how angry she was at her parents.

"No, not like normal people..." she replies. Her head bowed low in embarrassment.

"Hey, normal is boring anyway! Wanna play truth or dare?!" 

The sudden burst of excitement caused her mouth to faintly quiver, but that was the biggest smile I've seen from her. So I brush a stand of hair out of her face, and ask her:

"Are you sure you feel too little emotion, or maybe... too much?"

"W-Well....I used to have a journal of what I felt but that's all gone by now..." Far trailed off. She then started fiddling with her hair and a slight blush dusted her cheeks but i'm not sure if she noticed, "and I feel a warm fuzzy feeling when I'm around Peter. And when I see him get hurt or picked on, I get protective....I don't know what it is though,"

"Far, what you're feeling is the most beautiful yet soul-crushing emotion any human - and non-human - can feel. It's called 'love', and if I'm correct on my human research, it can last a lifetime." Her whole face went a crimson red, "L-l-love? That's impossible...I've been living here for five years with Peter and besides...he likes someone else," She stuttered and looked down, disappointment was easy to read on her face. She tried to play with my hair to hide her sad face. 

"Five years is a long time," I tell her. "And so what if he likes someone else? In high school, these things don't always last- oh, here's a hairband. Give me a cute hairstyle- and anyway, you're young. You may meet someone in the future and fall in love with them yourself." She grabbed the hair band and started styling my hair, but I felt something wet fall on my head. She was...crying. "I don't know how to deal with this...." She mumbled. She didn't even pay attention to her falling tears as she kept on with my hair " It was hard enough to watch him date Gwen Stacy and not even know what I was feeling....then to see him so sad when they broke up....and now to see him head over heels in love with Liz. And Liz is a nice person and he deserves someone like her," Just as I open my mouth to respond, embracing her in a hug to show her that I'm always gonna be here for her, the bedroom door pushes open. 

"Far, dinner's ready-" 

It's Peter. He pauses mid-sentence and squints at me, then at Far, and back to me again.

"Far... who is he?"


	20. Chapter 20

(Still Elwood's POV)

"Peter!" Far calls out.

"Uh... 'Sup, dude - " I add in.

At first glance, you'd think old Petey here was the strict father who scolded his daughter for inviting a boy into the house. But we've met before, it's just that I was Elizabeth and he was The Boy Who Still Doesn't Know That I'm Not Human. And I guess it'll stay that way until I sort out my other 200+ life issues.

"Far," he starts again, "who is he? And why is he here..?"

Again, I try to speak, but Far does it slightly faster, "And why do you care?" with enough ice in her tone to freeze a pizza. It certainly works on Peter as he freezes up himself! 

"Well, I - "

"I'm having fun with Elwood, here, so you can go downstairs now. I'll eat later."

So with that, Peter floats downstairs as though he didn't have the energy to move any faster. Far turns to me and begins chatting away like she was before, and I follow suit.

"So What's your idea on our abilities?" She asked me, hiding the pain that all of that brought. I hesitated for a moment, "Well, they are certainly unique," I replied. It took a while but the tears then returned from her face and I pulled her into a tight hug. I whispered sweet things into her ear to comfort her but i'm not sure she could hear me over her hiccups. 

She held onto my waist as she cried and ended up falling asleep by me. I knew Peter was secretly listening in from behind the door. Something on her computer caught my eye though. I looked at it, careful not to touch or move anything that could be obvious. It was a picture imported from May's (I found out was Peters aunt) phone. It was Peter and Far in front of a monument and they were hugging like the other was going to let go any moment. 'Far must be conflicted....'

It has been just under 15 minutes, and Far is fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. And yeah, she drools a bit! But it barely bothers me. Now that I think about it, Alois kinda drools too.

Apart from the occasional mumbling that escapes her lips, Far is silent for the rest of the night. She didn't seem to want her dinner. But what was it that caught my senses earlier? Oh, yeah. Peeping Tom is still lurking behind the door. Swiftly, I leep over my sleeping sister's legs and creep across her bedroom carpet, reaching out to her doorknob and twisting it.

"You're not good at first impressions, are ya?" I blurt out as soon as his angered eyes meet mine. That's what he gets for playing with Far's emotions.

"How are you so close to my- to Far? And what are your intentions with her? You look familiar." 

"Well what does it matter if I'm close to her or not?! She has faith in me and she trusts me with her life, Peter! I feel like you're messing with her head." and I don't take that lightly.


	21. Chapter 21

(Far P.O.V)  
After that hell from before, I went to school like normal but tried to avoid talking to Peter as much as possible. It made me feel broken inside but what other choice did I have? Peter had gone on the Ferry that was heading out but hijacked by the same guys from before. As a result of that, the boat was split in half but if it wasn't for Tony Stark, Peter probably would have been dead by now. His suit was taken away from him permanently and he was incredibly upset about that when he returned home. The excuse he used was that he had lost the Stark internship (the stark internship was the excuse he had used for a while ever since he was recruited for the Avengers), but what made matters worse he had to wear embarrassing clothes all the way home. I couldn't help myself and gave in to my feelings and hugged him tightly, "It's ok Pete..." I whispered. Even though I was mad at him for being so rude to Elwood, I couldn't be cold when he was this sad. He hugged me back just as tightly.

He was so upset when he came back to school, he had a little date with the principle about his skipping habits but I had it with him so he at least had some company. What really upset me though...was what came after detention. When we left, we ran into Liz on the way to our next class. "Homecoming stuff," she replied when I asked why she wasn't going to class. Peter told me to go on ahead but I hid behind the wall to listen in to what he was saying.

"So i've kind of had a crush on you for a while-" He confessed. I felt a big pang in my heart at that 'No...' I thought as sadness came over me, as if this week wasn't shit enough. Liz's laugh cut me off, "I know, you're not very good at keeping secrets," she said. "So I was wondering if you'd go to homecoming with me?" he asked, stuttering at first but managing to get the words out after a while. Liz...agreed...

I became bitter and sour again for the rest of the day before I ran to where I was supposed to meet my parents for the day and hugged them both tightly. "I'm so so sorry Mum and Dad, you were right I never should have left," I said before my Dad told me that it was ok. I stayed at my parents house in the countryside for a little bit (I had told May beforehand) to get reacquainted with them. I knew that by now Peter would be learning all the things he needed for homecoming. 

My relationship with my parents was now repaired...but my relationship with my best friend? Might be crushed like a bug....


	22. Chapter 22

Flashback

"Don't worry mother! I'll be fine!" a seven year old Francis (Far) called out to her mother with a beaming smile. The smile was fake...painfully fake. 'I must pretend to be happy, for Father and Mother's sake,' She thought to herself as she climbed up the trees of the backyard. The youngest Phantomhive was being closely watched by everyone of the household; The servants watched her whilst doing their jobs, The Butler and his master watched from the office while attempting to complete work, And The mistress watched from the bench she was sat on close by. She got to the very top until she lost her footing and fell from the top of the tree. She didn't scream out for help as she felt no fear.

Ciel (her father) saw this from his office and ran to her side and caught her just before she could come in contact with the ground. The whole household audibly sighed in relief, who would've known what could've happened if they lost the youngest Phantomhive. "Francis-Angelina-Rachel you have to be more careful! If you hurt yourself, your mother nor I would know what to do!" Ciel scolded after setting her down on the steps to the inside of the manor. Far just stared up at her father blankly, still very short for a seven year old. It was situations like this that she didn't know how to respond to, it was only two months ago that her parents even remotely let her go out to town with them. Since she was homeschooled, she could only ever pick up emotions from books and the servants but this was not something she was familiar with. "I'm sorry Father," she apologised with an empty voice. 

Later that night, Far snuck out from her bedroom once she was sure that her mother was asleep and her father was distracted. She managed to leave all the way to the library and grabbed a book that she hid, she bought it when she was in town last and her parents didn't know about it. "The avengers," she whispered to herself as she read with a torch, The moonlight barely helped her read but the torch did and she was able to read about a set of superheroes that save a country called America. She smiled and decided to herself, "I wanna be a superhero when I grow up!" she exclaimed, forgetting about her sleeping mother. She realised what she did when her mother opened the door with her arms folded over her chest, "What are you doing awake?" her voice became stern, unlike her normal happy and cheerful tone. She slowly turned the book (it was actually an American newspaper that someone sold to her) around to show her mother and pointed to the title, "Please don't be mad mother...but I've been sneaking out to buy American newspapers because...I want to be an Avenger!" She smiled a genuine smile when she spoke about the heroes. Elizabeth froze, she had never seen such a beautiful smile that her daughter actually meant. She sighed then and knelt down beside her, "It takes a lot to be like then sweetheart. And you need to go to America to even apply for one. You can be a superhero here in the house?" she said slowly. Far sighed and put the newspaper away and kissed her mother on the cheek and left to her room. She laid there and stared off outside her window, wishing on a shooting star that passed by, "I wish I could be superhero," she wished before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Far P.O.V  
When I think back to my childhood, I remember how empty I was. I remember how I was just a hollow shell of myself and somewhere in my soul, a girl of extraordinary power and a young woman capable of being anything she sets her mind to, was begging to be released to the world. But when I was a baby, my mind didn't see what my soul did, In fact it cancelled it all out. I would walk with my parents in town when I was near seven years old and see all of these children playing with their friends with big beaming smiles on their faces. My father would pull my close to him and assured me that he was fine and I believed him for a while...until everyone in my house starting tell me this. That's when I realised I was different, that I wasn't normal and I never would be. So I forced an act on myself, a mirage to the world to seem like I was normal.

Because of this image I forced upon my heart, I was allowed out more to explore the markets. An American paperboy gave me the newspaper from America, claiming that the deeds of heroes needed to be spread worldwide. I had read it the following night and found out about 'The Avengers'. I had never felt admiration, but in the back of my mind I knew that if I could I would feel it. Unfortunately, being let out more often meant that the children would talk to me. Why is this bad, you ask? Well...Some kids found out my 'condition' started picking on me. It hurt me physically but not mentally or spiritually. My family became happier when they saw my smiles, some of the servants figured out my smiles were faked which made me work hard to perfect it. 

When I ran away at the age of ten, I didn't do it because I hated my parents or the environment I lived in...By the heavens no! I did because I was afraid...

I was afraid that if I didn't go out and explore who I was and what I was that I would never be normal. I wanted so badly to be a normal person that I travelled across the globe for it. It seemed like a good idea at the time...But as I close my journal, the one that kept track of my life to this point. I realise that it wasn't a big mistake. I felt a heartbreak that made me wish I had never left home. I made friends that actually understood the struggles of being a halfbreed human. I felt happiness that filled my heart with a beaming light. I fell in love with someone that helped me through the hardest of times. But most importantly, this wasn't a mistake because I realised that I wasn't abnormal...

I was human. Not a perfect one. But human


	24. Chapter 24

"Guilty? Why should he feel guilty?" I said, it was slightly bitter the way I spoke. I pulled a dress out that was neatly hung on a hanger and gently neatened it out, "He says he's confused," May mumbled. I felt anger rise up to my throat as I laid the clothing on my bed.

"Why the fuck should he feel confused! He's got a beautiful girl, an amazing friend, A cool aunt, all these people around him! If anything, I'm confused! Confused on whether or not I even deserve to like him!" I ranted. I realised that I had yelled and composed myself as well as quickly apologising to May for being so rude. She just chuckled though? "Fran, honey. It's never going to be easy, especially for you. But you've been such an amazing girl and a lovely friend for my nephew. I think- no, I know you deserve someone like him," she grinned. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, boy I was in deep. My heart was pounding to the point that I could hear it in my ears and feel it on my chest, "Thank you...Aunt May," I smiled before she left me alone in my room for me to change. It took a while but I finally settled on one of mother's. It was white with a slight blue tint to it. I wasn't sure if it was apart of the actual dress, but a long navy coat was beside it. I was short enough to wear it and hide my swords in case the vulture or any other villain tried to attack, but also light enough and delicate enough to pin up if something was to happen. I picked both the dress and the coat up and help it close, I figured that the coat was father's since it had a familiar scent to it and the dress was definitely mother's. 

I slid the dress on and pulled the jacket over my arms, almost immediately it felt like home. When my mum saw what I wore, she had small tears in her eyes, "I wore that on the ship of Campania, It's when I realised that I could be who I was and protect your father as well as myself and generations to come," she giggles softly at her memory. I hugged her tightly before I pulled my hair up into two twin drill ponytails and laughed. I knew that's how my mother used to wear her hair, "I love you mum," I smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart, you look very cute," she booped my nose. I didn't realise it at the time, but being back with my mother made me realise how much I miss home. But at the same time, this was home...


	25. Chapter 25

"Guilty? Why should he feel guilty?" I said, it was slightly bitter the way I spoke. I pulled a dress out that was neatly hung on a hanger and gently neatened it out, "He says he's confused," May mumbled. I felt anger rise up to my throat as I laid the clothing on my bed.

"Why the fuck should he feel confused! He's got a beautiful girl, an amazing friend, A cool aunt, all these people around him! If anything, I'm confused! Confused on whether or not I even deserve to like him!" I ranted. I realised that I had yelled and composed myself as well as quickly apologising to May for being so rude. She just chuckled though? "Fran, honey. It's never going to be easy, especially for you. But you've been such an amazing girl and a lovely friend for my nephew. I think- no, I know you deserve someone like him," she grinned. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, boy I was in deep. My heart was pounding to the point that I could hear it in my ears and feel it on my chest, "Thank you...Aunt May," I smiled before she left me alone in my room for me to change. It took a while but I finally settled on one of mother's. It was white with a slight blue tint to it. I wasn't sure if it was apart of the actual dress, but a long navy coat was beside it. I was short enough to wear it and hide my swords in case the vulture or any other villain tried to attack, but also light enough and delicate enough to pin up if something was to happen. I picked both the dress and the coat up and help it close, I figured that the coat was father's since it had a familiar scent to it and the dress was definitely mother's. 

I slid the dress on and pulled the jacket over my arms, almost immediately it felt like home. When my mum saw what I wore, she had small tears in her eyes, "I wore that on the ship of Campania, It's when I realised that I could be who I was and protect your father as well as myself and generations to come," she giggles softly at her memory. I hugged her tightly before I pulled my hair up into two twin drill ponytails and laughed. I knew that's how my mother used to wear her hair, "I love you mum," I smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart, you look very cute," she booped my nose. I didn't realise it at the time, but being back with my mother made me realise how much I miss home. But at the same time, this was home...


	26. Chapter 26

I sat beside Alois with my head on his shoulder, "Why is love so difficult Al?" I asked softly. After meeting Alois, I realised how much of a family I had with him and El. I felt him chuckle silently before hugging my side, "I do not know Fran, but you know what?" he looked a me. I pushed some of his bright blue hair out of his eyes and raised my eyebrow. "What?" he smiled and neatened out the collar on my father's jacket, "El and I are going to help you out, not that you need it. You are a real catch all on your own," he complimented. I thanked him and hugged him before I heard El come down the stairs.

I smiled softly at him, I was really grateful that he was going to take me to homecoming himself so I didn't go on my own. I stood up and gave him the tightest hug I could, "I really appreciate this Elwood...you have no idea," I mumbled as he returned the hug. "Well a big brother's gotta do what a big brother's gotta do," he grinned before I tousled his hair. I called out to May that we were leaving, "Have fun!" she called back. As soon as we left, we hid in an alleyway and I jumped on his back, "Let's go, hybrid style," I laughed. 

We ran so fast to school that it didn't even feel like a single hair moved on my head! I saw bright lights in the hall and music being blasted all throughout. "M'lady," El teased as he offered me his arm when we got to the door. I rolled my eyes and took it when we walked in. The dance was truly beautiful! Everyone was having an amazing time with their dates and friends. I spotted Ned and Michelle over in one corner while I saw Liz...Alone? "Hey Liz, where's Peter? I thought he was taking you to homecoming?" I asked. Elwood gripped my arm tightly in a more protective big brother manner, "I don't know, he just kinda left," she said in a slightly disappointed way. I saw her glance toward the back entrance and almost instantly knew It was to do with Vulture.


	27. Chapter 27

I pecked Elwood's cheek, "I'll be back in a bit big brother," I told him and ran after Peter -taking my heels off beforehand. I saw him in his old crappy version of his spider-man suit. Since Tony Stark took away both of our suits, Peter had to settle for his old one. The shocker, a man who was given the responsibility of harming people with a shocking device, had Peter in his grip tightly and about to shock him and kill him before I kicked his ass (literally) and Ned tied him up with Peter's discarded web-shooter. Once Peter had regained his breath, he thanked Ned and told him to track his phone in the Vulture's car. Ned nodded and went off to find the computer room in the school and Peter and I ran for a car to get there quickly. Thankfully, I had my mask and spare dueling blades under my dress as well as some trainers in my bag. "I need to borrow your car!" Peter said, trying to use the intimidating voice but sounding like a complete idiot. Flash was in the current car with his date but after I flashed my demon eyes and my sharp ass teeth at him, he ran out with his date with their tails between their legs. 

"Peter, I need to talk to you after this," I informed him quickly as we got into the car. We had Ned on my phone and he told us the location of the vulture. I stepped on the pedal and we went as fast as we could on the road. I tried to not crash into anything (I hadn't learnt to drive just yet) but it was difficult to manoeuvre it. We tracked him all the way down to an abandoned warehouse, "I don't get it, he said he was going out of town," Peter said. I crashed the car into a wall but we managed to escape out of it before we could get hurt. 

We got to the doorway before Peter stopped me, "Stay here in case something happens," He told me. I shook my head, 

"No, I'm going in there with you," I said stubbornly. He pulled up his mask a bit and cupped my cheeks with his cold hands. 

"I'm not about to lose you....Francis," He confessed, using my first name (well part of it) before kissing me softly. He pulled away and pulled his mask down and went into the warehouse while I stayed by the doorway.


	28. Chapter 28

It all happened so fast, Crashes and crumbling of the warehouse. Before I knew it, I saw the Vulture fly off and the entire building collapse around Peter. "PETER!" I cried out before running in before the dust could even clear. I shifted rocks over and debris but saw no sign of him. All of a sudden, I heard his cries of fear and calling out to anyone that could help him. I ran over to him and helped him lift off the broken ceiling from his back. I hugged him tightly once he was free, we were both crying at this time. "Don't leave me just yet Pete..." I sobbed before kissing his cheek. We then saw the Vulture on top of a billboard. Peter Swung onto it and I ran after him. The next moments were an emotional blur...

Peter P.O.V

We were clung on to the Stark plane. The avengers were moving upstate and it had something that the Vulture wanted. I had one arm around Far's wait as we climbed up the underside. By her face, I could see that Far was emotionally drained from feeling so much. The plane was then hijacked by something and caused the plane to go down! We fell at such a fast speed that my grip on Far slipped and...I dropped her. I saw her fall but she didn't scream. She just looked broken. We crashed onto the beach. My ears were ringing at the explosion, I couldn't help but look for Far. A figure in the distance made me stop. It was the Vulture...He was stuck in the fire and I had to get him out. Despite all he had done, I had to assist him out. 

A ferocious battle made me feel so weak, but I managed to web up the vulture in time for me to look for Far. I sat aside on a billboard looking for her until I finally spotted a familiar figure leaning against a wall. I dove for them, it was Far! I smiled brightly and hugged her...but she went limp in my arms. I looked at her, her face was half burnt. The area around her left eye was the only part of her face that wasn't burnt. I cried as I carried her back. I changed myself out of my 'costume' and had to face her parents and Elwood...


	29. Chapter 29

Far P.O.V

"Wow, she really does look like you," I heard a distant voice say. The voice sounded calm and somewhat familiar and soothing. I couldn't see though, it was all dark. My face was aching and my body was incredibly sore. A warm, feminine chuckle ring in my ears, "I'm glad to call her my granddaughter," they said. It was Grandmother Rachel and Grandfather Vincent! I know because I was told by Tanaka I looked so much like Grandmother. They died young but would've wanted to meet me apparently. A sudden bright light temporarily blinded me  when two tall figures came into view. A man that looked almost the spitting image of my father and a woman that looked almost exactly like me knelt beside me with soft smiles. That's when I realised that I could move. "Grandma Rachel? Grandpa Vincent?" I asked hesitantly. They nodded to confirm it was them. Vincent helped me stand up, it was kind of painful but I dared not to look at my injuries. 

"What am I doing here? I thought you two died in a fire when father went missing," I stated softly. They both stood in front of me, "Here is when you stand between death and life," Rachel whispered softly. That scared me internally more than anything, Cornered between life and death and having no control over whether or not I return to the loving family I had. I saw the similarities between me and my grandmother and decided to ask, "I take your name and two other women in our family. Angelina and Francis?" I ask. I saw Rachel's eyes soften when she heard the names and hugged me gently. "You are named after All of your grandmothers," she chuckled. 

Grandma's hug felt warm and inviting, when Grandpa joined the hug...it felt like I was wrapped in the warmest blanket ever. But it wasn't too warm that I was sweating, no no...it was a cuddly kind of warm. The kind that made you not want to move and makes you want to nestle in further and sleep the day away. Their scents combined smelt like the most bittersweet perfume, but again the most perfect one. Vincent then kissed my forehead, "That American boy that you have been friends with for the longest time misses you," he informed me. My eyes widened a little, "Peter...misses me?" I breathed quietly. Vincent nodded as his expression became slightly stern, "You can't keep shutting people out Far. They are there for you, and you should be there for them. That Peter boy keeps wanting to say sorry and express his feelings for you, but because your pushing him away it makes him think you won't want to be with him," they both said. 

Rachel then guided me toward her and held my hand, "Your father is a stubborn man, he is right though. You are still human despite what they became. But just because you are different, doesn't mean you are incapable of loving someone that isn't family." The light then faded out and darkness flooded my vision. Grandma's words stuck to me.

"Just because you are different, doesn't mean you are incapable of loving someone that isn't family."


	30. Chapter 30

Elwood's POV

After Far left in such a hurry, I made my way to the local park to keep myself busy, knowing that I would be close enough to see if she came back. Except she didn't, for longer than I wanted or expected. 

I had to eventually give in and trust her, trust her and that Peter boy. But all that trust soon became fear when I heard Ms. May's bell ring. 

And guess what horrible sight I saw.

"Far!"

"El, please help her-"

"Boy, what did you do to her?!"

Elizabeth and Ciel (Far's parents) were just as mortified, but Elizabeth had actually fainted. It wasn't until Far tried to open her eyes that we realised she was alive. May noticed something different right off the bat, "She's got a blue eye now instead of both green eyes," she mumbled. I held Peter up by the scruff of his neck while having an arm around Muffin. "Francis-Angelina-Rachel Midford-Phantomhive You wake up right now!!" Ciel cried as he knelt down to his daughter. Far had closed her eyes once again. Sebastian (the butler) tried to pull him away but Ciel kept crying and begging for her to wake up, "What....did you do to her, Petey-boy?" I asked the cheeky bastard. "I-I didn't mean to... She fell.... there were loads of flames-"

"SHUT UP MY ONLY CHILD EVER COULD BE DEAD!!!" Ciel yelled and May pulled her nephew close. Elizabeth finally regained consciousness and comforted her husband while she was crying herself. "I apologize for the master and mistress' behavior. You see, the mistress is barren and it was a miracle that she was pregnant with miss Francis in the first place," Sebastian apologized. It didn't make me any calmer though.

"I'm not staying here with you," I told Peter, darkly. "C'mon Al. We'll be back her tomorrow." I took Muffin by the hand and left the apartment in silence. The whole scene seemed to shock Alois, and he didn't feel like walking at all, so we ended up riding a bus home (which was uncommon, since he hates public travel).


	31. Chapter 31

By the next day, I was already at May's doorstep with Alois. Elizabeth answered the door before returning to her daughter and trying everything she could to heal her. "She's slowly regaining consciousness....don't hurt Peter too badly Elwood," she mumbled.

"I'll try my best, ma'am," I reassured her. But to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could even express my anger without using my flame-power. "Where's Far?" I asked straight after. Alois recently found out that he had another power, one that wasn't water-manipulation. I hoped it was healing magic. "She's at the hospital, getting surgery," May replied when she came into the room with tea for Elizabeth 

"Which one?" Alois questioned instantly. He was ready to test his power, wishing hard that it worked. "It's just a couple blocks down, She'll be undergoing in about ten minutes" Peter said from the doorway. He looked a mess with his own cuts and bruises. "Hm." Yes, I'm stubborn. But I wasn't gonna answer to Jerkdude Bastard or his kitty-cuts. Impatiently, I asked, "Do we have permission to try out Al's powers on her?" It's scary, trying a power out on someone a first time. You never know if it'll benefit them....or harm them more. Elizabeth hesitated for a while, "Normally...I wouldn't allow such thing...but you obviously care for my daughter a lot so I guess you could...." She replied. Peter then came up next to me, "Only if I can come with you"

'What is it with this boy?' I thought to myself. Did he finally care about Far? Was he jealous? "What's it to ya? I didn't know you cared so much about her." I spat, sarcastically. "I'm going whether or not you are. C'mon, Al." I tried to hide the fact that I knew Peter was coming with us. "I'm coming with you to see her because I love her! " He exclaimed as he ran after us. I froze in my footsteps. He said it. He actually said those words, ones I wanted Far to hear for so long. "You...what..?" I stammered. Did he mean it in 'that' way? The way I am with Alois? Or just in the way that I am with Far? This was....exciting, suddenly. My view of Peter still remained stiff, because of the pain he caused Far. But wow, I felt happy for my sister. "Ok, come on, dude. We need you right now."


	32. Chapter 32

Peter P.O.V

I tried to hide the fear I had for Far's life as I went through school. So much had happened over the past few months that I felt overwhelmed. Liz had left the school to another state andI had gotten my suit back, which is great and all but I was more worried for Far...Fran's relationship with her parents. They just found out their daughter, their only daughter, risks her life for others and almost died! I left her in the hands of Elwood and a blue haired boy but I still felt incredibly uncomfortable about leaving her at the hospital.

El P.O.V

Muffin used as much caution as he could to not harm my little sister and I'm thankful for that but fear was still seared into me. "El?" Alois called out, carrying Far under a white blanket. I stiffened and took her in my arms, I felt her heartbeat so she was at least alive. I carried her all the way back May's apartment, ignoring every weird glance I got on the way there. "Far...if you can hear me...Please be the same amazing baby sister I never had when you wake up, I love you...like a sister of course," I mumbled in her ear as I laid her down on her single bed. 

I held her hand gently and I could swear I felt her hold my hand back. I hesitantly removed the cloth from her face, it looked almost brand new and untouched. "What did I do to be blessed with an amazing little sister eh?" I asked as if she was going to reply. Her expression was incredibly soft and calm but something felt off about it."Big...brother..." she whispered out to me. Her voice was croaky and stressed. I chuckled softly and squeezes her hand reassuringly as she stayed asleep, "I'm here sis, not gonna leave any time soon," I mumbled and the tension in her released as she relaxed once again.


	33. Chapter 33

Far POV

I woke up and everything was slightly blurry. A warmth covered my hand and soon enough I was engulfed in a hug by a face that I easily recognised even if my vision was compromised. I instantly hugged back, "Morning big brother, how long was I asleep?" I asked huskily with a chuckle, knowing fully that I had been unconscious. The memories of the battle with vulture flashed through my mind once more but I tried to not show the slight fear that bubbled in my chest. Fear...Fear...I could feel it...I could feel it without knowing. 

Once my sight had focused, I was able to see the afternoon sunlight pour into my room, I felt the slight warmth of the sun on my skin and felt alive. I stretched after Elwood let go of me and a beaming smile, showing my teeth, was sewn on my lips. As I got up, Peter then burst into the room, making me yelp and fall back onto my bed. This was all so weird for me...I was feeling emotions without the need to identify them and handle them on my own anymore. Once Peter saw that I was awake, he pulled me into a hug so tight that I had to attempt to pry him off of me. He didn't let go fully but held onto my waist as if I was to disappear. 

"I take it you're happy to see me?" I joked happily. I was feeling myself now, but at the same time I wasn't? I didn't fully understand the concept of my condition. It felt so right to be expressing so much emotion at one time without even realising, but it felt wrong at the same time but I don't know why. My joke made Peter hug me again but this time it was more compassionate and loving. I melted into this one as it felt warm and forgiving. 

I barely was able to peak over his shoulder and saw Mum and Dad looking relieved. I was let go from Peter and I pulled my Dad into such a tight embrace, "I'm so so sorry Dad...I should have listened to you and should have been more careful and I wish I told you and Mum this more often than I did but I love you guys so much," I cried as I admitted and apologised to my father. He was surprised at first at my sudden outburst and actions, but eventually buried his face in my hair and returned the hug. I felt something wet fall on my head before realising that he was crying! They were tears of joy and relief, much like mine.

The rest of the day was spent spending time together and enjoying each other's presence (even if El was hesitant to spend that much time with Peter and stuck by Alois). I stepped outside the apartment complex for a bit of fresh air. The moonlight radiated onto my skin, giving it a natural glow to me. Since nobody was around, I let my angel wings unravel and my demon eyes flash. I was embracing the unnatural side of me that I never explored before. The pure white feathers guided me up toward the sky and a breeze so calm ran across my fingertips. 

My fellow superhero comrade (Peter) was then leaning outside his bedroom window slightly as he watched me with a smile. I giggled and glides over to him inconspicuously and hung upside down in front of him.

"Hey there Spidey~," I smirked. Rolling his eyes, He leant forward toward me a little more, "Hello to you too Devi," he replied. Since my recovery, I felt this surge of life in my bones that made me realise how much I could have missed and/or regretted not doing if I had died. By realising that, I took life by the hand and did something I would never forget. I leant closer and kissed my comrade with as much passion as I could before breaking it. "I love you Peter...I always have, I just might not have noticed until now," I smiled. 

Of course, like anyone else, I was scared for rejection. But I had to live in the moment instead of dwelling on 'what could have been'.


	34. Chapter 34

"I love you too Francis," Peter smiled. It completely caught me of guard! I had dreamt of a moment like this a hundred times in my head before, but the response was just so amazing to hear in real life. A big grin made its way to my lips as I swung through the window and folded my wings back up against my back. I was about to kiss him again when the door opened, "Hey Far, El and I are returning to Florida now. I am sure Elwood would like to talk to you," Alois said softly. He didn't seem to notice the situation I was in and left again. Hearing that my big brother was leaving broke my heart a bit...

I practically pounced on El when I saw him with his bags and nuzzled into him, "You'll stay in touch right?" I asked with hope. I looked up to him and saw him nod whilst trying to hide the small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He then cupped the side of my face and kissed my forehead, "K'za uze'eu wahtyøx niveø amyøx ulø rizette tø dzekø laki. Ri ki assawyux ricardeø ulø naidrag angelliqu zahyøx xir vedrag." he whispered in his native language. I was confused at first, but then I could easily translate it. It meant, "I'm kinda gonna miss having a princess to look after. Now I only see a guardian angel, doing her work." which was incredibly poetic and made me slowly start crying once again. 

My parents left shortly before them and gave me the option of returning home to England or staying here in Queens, I had no idea if I wanted to return back to that life... 

Before Al closed the door, I hugged him tightly and said,   
"K'ir ricardeø tux rahle mar juxxin, løste førre-rihl-gzucø. (I'll see you at the wedding future brother in-law)" with a cheeky grin at Elwood who was blushing incredibly red when he heard. I laughed and let Al go and sat comfortably on the sofa. 

May sat beside me with a slightly sad smile, "So are you going to return to that perfect life honey?" she asked quietly.


	35. Chapter 35

May sat beside me with a slightly sad smile, "So are you going to return to that perfect life honey?" she asked quietly. 

I laughed loudly and let my true colours fly, "I love my parents, but I don't know if I can return to that life. Maybe I'll visit every so often," I stated whilst chuckling. A smile formed in May's lips.

"May, I am FAR from perfect!" I grinned.


End file.
